


Jealous 2

by cecilyyi



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilyyi/pseuds/cecilyyi
Summary: Klay发现Stephen生气了。





	Jealous 2

**Author's Note:**

> Jealous的续篇

甲骨文球馆内，喧哗已然消退，热情的球迷早已离场，更衣室里的人也走得七七八八，只剩通往更衣室的通道里还有些意兴阑珊的人，出于或工作或私人的原因不情不愿地逗留在那里。  
Klay接受采访过后，就不露声色地放慢了自己做事的节奏。今天他们约好要去Stephen家里过夜，现在自然要避人耳目。  
Stephen还在门边和一个工作人员交谈，Klay已经没什么可再收拾的，就坐在自己的椅子上翻着报纸消磨时间。  
“你们还有事？”工作人员看着屋内问Stephen。现在更衣室里已经只剩下Stephen和Klay两个人了。  
“对，我还有事跟他说，”Stephen笑言，“明天见。”  
Klay听到了Stephen和那人的告别，以及走过来的脚步声。  
“收拾好了我们就可以走了。”Klay抖动着纸页说，他还剩下几行就可以把这则新闻读完。  
但出乎意料的是Stephen似乎没有坐回椅子上，他的身影倒映在眼前的铅字上。Klay刚要抬头一探究竟，手里的报纸就被抽了出去。  
“怎么了？”Klay疑惑地问。然而他等到的不是回答，他的男朋友把手里报纸一扔，抬腿跨坐在了他的身上。  
“shit……”Klay被这突如其来的动作吓得骂出声来。他们两个的体重加起来有四百多磅了，连椅子都放出了抗议的吱吱声。  
Stephen却非常淡定，环住Klay的脖颈吻住了他的嘴唇。天啊，Klay在心里感叹，傻子才会拒绝这样的热情，他一面张开唇齿邀请Stephen进入，一面准备揽住Stephen的腰肢。他刚刚伸出手臂，Stephen就抓住了他的双手向椅背后面按去。Stephen的兴致很高，Klay也就由着他去。但他没想到Stephen拽住了他一只手腕上的腕带，飞速地挽了两扣，把他的两只手腕套在了一起。  
Klay立刻感觉自己全身的血液都在向一个部位涌去。他想说点什么，但Stephen湿漉漉的吻把他的嘴巴堵得死死的。  
直到他们都感到呼吸困难，Stephen才在他的下唇上狠狠地咬了一口之后放开了他。Klay刚要下意识地回头去看自己的手臂，就被Stephen把脸扳了回来。  
“嘿，看着我。”Stephen捧着Klay的脸颊说。  
Klay看着Stephen的眼睛，他那好像洒满了碎钻的瞳孔里闪着狡黠的光芒。  
“什么情况？”Klay喘息着说。他手上的限制并不紧，但Stephen难得有这样的兴致，他不想拂了他的意。  
“我有事情要问你。”Stephen的表情在笑，Klay却在声音里听出了些不对劲。Stephen好像在生气。  
“需要这样问？”Klay转了转眼睛，示意了一下自己被束缚的双手，“这好像是在审问我。”  
“你可以把这当成审问。我觉得你需要一些教训，”Stephen摩挲着Klay刚刚修剪过的胡茬说，“你最近真的很不听话。”  
Klay不禁咽了一口口水。不知道为什么，他心里早有预感Stephen最近一定会找他的麻烦，只是没想到会是这种方式。想到这里，他决定讨好一下他的男朋友，让他的火气平息一些。Klay微微偏过头，轻轻地吻了Stephen的掌心。  
“Steph……”他才刚叫了他的名字，Stephen就用眼神打断了他的话。  
“给我换个称呼。”  
Klay的脑子顿时嗡的一声。Stephen好久没有这么要求过他，这让他难以控制地兴奋起来。他看向Stephen，Stephen的眼神让他口干舌燥。Klay舔了舔嘴唇。  
“哥哥……”  
Stephen听到了想要的回答，终于满意地笑了。他在Klay的鼻尖上轻轻点了一下，“乖孩子。”  
Klay的心情此刻有些难以形容。一方面Stephen大胆的举动让他难以自持，另一方面，他不能确切地猜出Stephen到底为了什么生他的气。  
就在他内心七上八下的时候，Stephen的手已经解开了他的皮带，隔着他的底裤不轻不重揉捏了一下。Klay被刺激地立刻闷哼了一声，他已经彻底硬了起来，他不知道Stephen打算怎么对他。  
反观Stephen，他却对这样的现状满意的很。他的男朋友现在看起来不再像是个冷面杀手了，他抿着嘴唇半抬着眼眸看着他的样子，莫名和Rocco偶尔求他抱抱的样子有些相似之处。他忍不住又在他的脸颊上亲了一下，然后拽下Klay的底裤，重重地握住了他。  
“嗯！”这个冲击来的太大了，Klay的身体下意识地向前靠去，但椅子后的手臂抑制了他更大的动作。Stephen却还没有放过他的意思，抓着他后脑的卷发让他仰起头。  
“好了，第一个问题，那个Evie Kristen是怎么回事？”Stephen有些恶狠狠地问。  
Klay不禁出了些冷汗。Evie已经是很久以前的事情了，他们之间早就没了联系。两个月前他在奥兰多的健身房偶遇了她，一起走出去的时候被球迷拍到了。他以为Stephen没空看这些八卦，没想到他竟然记了这么长时间。  
“我……我只是偶然遇到了她……嗯……”Klay在断断续续地呻吟里回答道。Stephen手上的动作没有停下，他长满老茧的手掌让摩擦变得更加强烈。Klay感觉自己的身体已经开始发烫了。  
“你还送她回了酒店？”Stephen对这个回答显然不满意。  
“没有……我只和她走了一小段路，相信我，Ste……”Stephen手上的力度突然加大，提醒他说错了话，“哥哥……”Klay赶紧改口。  
Stephen眯着眼睛审视着他，好像在思考这个回答到底值不值得相信，Klay只能让自己的眼神尽量诚恳。  
“好吧。”Stephen选择暂时跳过这个问题，往下进行。Klay看到Stephen的脸慢慢向他靠近，最后靠在他的颈窝上，湿热的气息喷洒在他的耳朵里。Klay不禁闭上了眼睛。  
“第二个问题，”他听到Stephen沙哑的嗓音，“你真的想和Love一起打全明星？”  
Stephen手上的动作明显加重了，Klay突然意识到这好像是Stephen怒气的根源。  
“那只是采访而已……”Klay尝试为自己辩解，但他的小哥哥似乎并不买他的帐。Stephen的速度一直没有加快，依然以一种接近折磨的节奏玩弄着他。Klay感觉自己就快要到达极限，忍不住向上顶起身体迎合他的动作，可压在他身上的重量却让他的努力都变成徒劳。  
“采访而已，”Stephen扣着Klay的后脑，在他耳边冷笑了一声，“我们的家人都很熟，我和他从小就在棒球队一起打球，和他一起打全明星意义非凡……”Stephen每说一句话，力度就加重一点，Klay的喘息和呻吟抑制不住地从唇边溜出来。他现在知道Stephen真的在意他在媒体前面说了什么。  
“你们两个怕是商量好了怎么口径一致？”Stephen抬起头来，死死地盯着Klay的眼睛。  
“当然不是！”Klay明白自己必须要说些什么来消除Stephen的顾虑，“我更想和你一起打全明星……不，我只想和你一起打全明星……”  
“真的么？”Stephen的声音有些变化，Klay迟钝地看向他，在目光交汇的一瞬间，他觉得已经强硬了一晚上的Stephen突然看起来有些脆弱，即便这种情绪只是一闪而过。  
Klay脸上汗珠在不断地滴落，眼前一片模糊。Stephen已经把他逼到了极限，可他理解他。Stephen问的事情看起来不大不小，他还是大概能够明白Stephen的怒火从何而来。  
“是真的，”Klay颤抖着说，“不管什么时候，我都想在你身边的……”  
这句话似乎终于缓解了Stephen紧绷的神经，Klay看到他面部锋利的线条渐渐柔软下来。Stephen低下头，抵着Klay的额头。  
“你想要么？”他吻去了他鼻尖上的汗水。Klay的嗓子里发出了像是认同的哼声。  
“说点什么吧，”Stephen的手握住了Klay的顶端，带着最后一点残忍的意味，“让我开心一点，我就给你。”  
Klay深呼吸了一次，才能让自己的声音不至于太过颤抖。  
“哥哥，求你了……”  
Stephen像是发出了满意的轻笑声，终于加快了手上的速度，在Klay达到顶峰的前一秒，Stephen突然低下头，狠狠地咬在Klay的颈侧，Klay在这样的快感中释放出来。他闭上眼睛让自己沉浸在高潮的余韵里，Stephen抵着他的额头不出声。更衣室里只能听见他自己沉重的喘息。他的双手还扣在一起，可他现在也没情绪去管。  
不知过了多久，Klay感到Stephen的双手捧住了他的脸颊，他睁开了双眼，看向他的恋人。Stephen的眼睛里溢满了难以言说的情绪。  
“Klay，你今天在赛后采访里说什么？”Stephen的声音听起来还有一些强硬，“你说我不选你，你就要提出交易？”Stephen流转的眼波盯着他，等待着他的答案。  
“你会选我么？”Klay长出了一口气。  
“你这个傻瓜，我怎么会不选你？”Stephen探过头来，用力地吻住了他。  
就是这个时候了，Klay轻易地挣脱了手腕上的束缚，紧紧地抱住了Stephen。  
“跟我保证，你以后再也不会说这样的话……”Stephen在他唇边喃喃地说。  
“我保证，我不会了。”Klay侧过头去，轻轻地亲吻Stephen的脸。  
“你不会离开我的，对么？你不会做别人的队友，也不会做别人的搭档……”Stephen一整晚强势的态度荡然无存，他听起来急迫又真诚，像是需要空气一样需要Klay的答案。  
“我永远都不会离开你，我发誓我永远只爱你一个人……”Klay在他再次亲吻Stephen之前这样说。这就是Stephen怒气的来源了，Stephen需要他关于未来的保证，需要他给他一些安全感，即便没人知道保证能否兑现，当下，Stephen都需要他。  
Stephen终于露出了一个笑容，Klay才放心下来。他把手伸向Stephen的皮带，但是Stephen制止了他。  
Klay有些疑惑地看向Stephen，虽然刚才Stephen控制了一切，但他能感到Stephen也已经有了反应。  
Stephen从他身上站了起来，声音里是熟悉的笑意，“赶紧收拾好，快点开车带我回家，剩下的事情回家再做。”  
Klay也笑了。他指了指自己的脖子，那里明天一定会出现Stephen刚才留下的印记。  
“你打算让我怎么跟公关交代？”  
“自己想去，你今天跟媒体不是挺会开玩笑的？想不出来就跟他们说是你神秘的爱人咬的。”Stephen把背包甩在了肩上。  
“好吧，都听你的，哥哥。”


End file.
